sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Mills
Jennifer "Jenny" Mills is the sister of Westchester County PD Lieutenant Abbie Mills. She is an ally of Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane, and Frank Irving against the Horseman of Death and Moloch. Biography Pre-series When Jenny and Abbie were in high school, they saw four white trees and a figure by them they couldn't make out. They saw this figure raise a man from the ground but soon forgot since the figure removed their memory. Neither one of them remembered what happened next because they blacked out and ended up far from where they started near a road. They felt they had been passed out for a few minutes when in actuality it had been four days. Abbie and Jenny never really recovered from such an experience. Due to the fact they were sneaking beers after school in the woods Abbie begged Jenny to keep her mouth shut about what happened in order to get in less trouble. Jenny didn't listen and admitted to seeing a demon. Abbie, scared of the consequences, lied making her sister seem insane. Jenny was then incarcerated in an asylum because of her insistence the vision was real. Season One Jenny is first seen doing push-ups in her room in the asylum, and hiding the anti-psychotics she is given by the nurse rather then swallow them. It seems like Jenny is getting ready for something, and she wants to get stronger. Jenny was the one who Abbie was told about by the vision of Sheriff August Corbin, her room number was mentioned. The sheriff said to NOT be afraid of the number 49 (Jenny's room number). He said that this was where Abbie would find that she is not alone. Quite possibly meaning that she would have help from her sister. The Demon showed itself to Jenny Mills when she was doing pull-ups in her room in the asylum, just the same way it showed itself to Abbie when she looked in the mirror in Andy Brooks's cell. Jenny escapes from the asylum and hides out at Corbin's cabin. While looking there for further clues, Ichabod and Abbie run into her. They team up to discover what secrets Corbin was hiding for them to discover. Ichabod and Abbie also find out that Corbin and Jenny were working together on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to try and prevent it. However, the Hessians attacked and disrupted the meeting. Jenny must return to the asylum, but Abbie works on bailing her out. Frank Irving also agrees that she would be a good help while dealing with the Horseman. Later, while Ichabod, Frank, and Abbie have the Horseman imprisoned Frank takes her to a robbery at a jewelry store where she once worked as a freelance artifact acquisitionist for the owner. She shows Frank a hidden passage where the owner was shot and hidden. The owner, Adams, shows Frank and Jenny a box. Jenny recognizes the symbols on the lid from the 16th century. She tells Frank that the symbols on the Thracian Phiale had the power, when spoken correctly, to break a hex. In this case, it was to break the hex that kept the Horseman trapped. Jenny and Frank head to the power house in Sleepy Hollow, where the servants of Moloch, the Hessians, would go to turn off the power and the light, which is the Horseman's weakness. Frank tells Jenny to stay put when he goes to investigate what the Hessians are planning. She, however, does not listen and arrests two Hessians. Later, three more come, and Frank brings in backup to arrest them all. She searches their car and finds the bags are empty, which means whatever was in them was then someplace in the power house. They were explosives, and they blew out the power. Jenny asks to see the Horseman after leaving the power house, and is in awe at how terrifying he is. She does help to guard the tunnels from demons of Moloch. Relationships *Sister of: Abbie Mills *Great-great-great-great granddaughter of Grace Dixon (house matron who worked for Lachlan Fredericks and midwifed for Katrina Crane when she gave birth). *Enemy of Leena Reyes *Allies of Weavers * Lover of Nick Hawley Quotes Image Gallery Screen Shot 2013-10-08 at 4.29.29 PM.png|Jenny loading one of her pistols 1x04 stills6.jpg|Jenny Mills jenn.png|Jenny Mills and Ichabod Crane in the asylum sleepy_hollow_lyndie_greenwood_.jpg|Jenny, Abbie, and Ichabod in Corbin's cabin Screen Shot 2014-01-15 at 7.36.09 PM.png Vessel.jpg Screen Shot 2014-01-16 at 8.44.31 PM.png 0dce6e8bdc0f425f1d1bc5ffad8fe706.jpg LyndieGreenwood-as-JennyMills.JPG img_30985_miss-mills-from-for-the-triumph-of-evil-sleepy-hollow-fox-broadcasting.jpg normal_sleepyhollow0102-2884.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.15.58 PM.png Jenny mills.png Behind the Scenes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:The Mills Family